potterverseaufandomcom-20200215-history
Minerva Kyvern
Minerva Blair Kyvern (b. January 10 1974) is a pureblooded witch and the eldest daughter of Jovianus and Juno Kyvern. She is the younger sister of Cleon, Mercutio and Cronus. She is also the older sister of Vulcan, Adrian, Neptune, Helios and Selena. Biography Early Life Raised in an esteemed wizarding family of pureblooded heritage, Minerva grew up surrounded by magic. She knew about Hogwarts from a very young age - not only had her parents attended Hogwarts, in addition to countless generations of the Kyvern Family before them, but she was about five years old when her eldest brother received his Hogwarts letter. Hogwarts and magic had always been a part of her daily life - it was hardly anything spectacular. School Years When it finally came Minerva's time to attend Hogwarts school, she became very close friends with housemate Arachne Webb, who was another exceptional student. Although not prejudiced against those of muggle heritage, Minerva was always very proud of her own pureblood heritage. Unfortunately, in her fifth year at Hogwarts, the OWLs would provide a catalyst that would go on to bring a tragic end Arachne and Minerva's friendship. Her pride stinging from having discovered that her friend had scored higher on the exam than her, Minerva's sense of humour was not very appreciative of Arachne's remarks about having scored higher than a pureblood. Minerva, quick to lose her temper, turned her wand on the other witch and transfigured her into a spider. After a few weeks, Arachne was found and transfigured back into a human, but by that time, the friendship was damaged well beyond repair. Betrothal Upon graduation from Hogwarts, Minerva was to be formally betrothed to a wizard of pureblooded heritage, with the intention of being married by the age of twenty-one. Minerva, not yet ready to settle down. She yearned to have a career before she had a husband. Despite her parents advising against it, Minerva enrolled in the Auror training program and achieved top marks in her year. Intent on continuing to pursue a career as an Auror, Minerva confronted her father and proposed a compromise - agreeing to marry the man of her parents' choice without a word of protest, should she be permitted to choose when she would be married, with the intention that she would never formally agree to a betrothal, nor set a date for the wedding. Change of Career Minerva received a letter from her former Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, asking her if she would be interested in taking over his post after he retired. Despite the incident involving Arachne Webb during Minerva's school years, he believed that Minerva had potential as a teacher, and hoped she might relieve him from his post. Personality and Traits Hot tempered. Prideful. Lashes out when angry. Magical Abilities and Skills Stuff Here * Duelling: Ares is an accomplished duellist Relationships Stuff here Etymology Ares is canon and the name of the Greek God of War. Kyvern is a variant of the greek word 'kyvernitis' meaning ruler. Trivia * Fun fact Appearances * Daily Prophet - August 15 2015 Category:Kyvern Family Category:Class of the Titans Characters Category:Class of 1992 Category:Ravenclaws Category:Purebloods Category:Hogwarts Professors Category:Hogwarts Staff